


In Loco Parentis

by taialeh476



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dom/sub, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taialeh476/pseuds/taialeh476
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton, sent home from the war in disgrace, begs Hercules to give him a job as part of his spy ring. Hercules isn't so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Loco Parentis

Hercules was sitting in the bar nursing a beer when Hamilton finally walked in. Well - bounced in is more like it. "Is it true?" He asked Hercules as he plopped down on a stool next to him. Hercules shook his head. "Is what true?" he asked calmly, slowly raising one eyebrow. Hamilton squirmed impatiently. "You know - I just came from camp. Rumor has it you've got a source." Hercules frowned a bit. "I don't know what you're talking about." Hamilton smirked a bit. "Right, right, of course," he said slowly. "You're just a lowly tailor, no super secret spy plots here." Hercules leaned forward. "You idiot. The walls have ears." He dropped some money on the bar and started to walk away. Hamilton quickly followed. 

"Look - ok - that was probably kind of stupid. But I want to help! Washington told me to go home because of some foolishness with a duel - which I didn't even fight in, that was Laurens! Anyway. I still want to help even though I'm stuck here. So? Got anything for me?" Hercules stopped in the street and turned to face him. "Burr was right. You need to talk less." 

Hamilton sighed impatiently as he continued to follow Hercules through the streets. Arriving at Hercules' shop, he followed him upstairs to his bedroom. "Look, Herc, I know I talk a lot but I can do quiet too. If it's for the revolution I'll do anything I have to. Come on. Let me in. I need to be a part of this!" Hercules shook his head and frowned. "There isn't much to do. I just listen to the British soldiers that come into my shop for uniforms and pass on anything they let slip." He suddenly stood up and grabbed Hamilton's wrist. "Never mention that. To anyone." He looked sternly down at Hamilton, who nodded frantically. "Don't worry, I'll be quiet." Hercules chuckled a bit. "I don't think you could be quiet if you were hogtied and gagged with your own undergarments." Hamilton frowned and stiffened a bit. "What's that supposed to mean? I’m loyal to the cause! I would never do anything to harm it!" 

Hercules smiled gently (patronizingly, Hamilton thought). "Look, Ham, I know you would never do it intentionally. You definitely care about the cause. But you do have a tendency to…run your mouth." Hamilton sighed in frustration and yanked his hand out of Hercules', who had still been holding it. "You don't know a thing if you think me capable of such treachery!" He swung at Hercules with one fist. Hercules calmly caught his arm and twisted it behind his back before shoving him face down into the bed. Calmly he said, "you need to calm the fuck down, young squire. This is exactly what I was talking about. You get angry and you say things without thinking them through."

Hamilton struggled against him, but Hercules had three inches and 50?? pounds on him. He kicked out as hard as he could, but Hercules dodged him easily. "Calm the fuck down, man." Hamilton shuddered then let all of the fight go out of him. "Fine. I yield. Fuck." Hercules released his arm and let him up. Hamilton immediately bounced back up. "What if I promise to do everything you tell me? Exactly as you tell me? And feel free to beat the shit out of me if I screw up?" Hercules considered him for a moment. 

"You really want this, don't you?" He asked slowly. Hamilton nodded his head frantically. "Look I - I fucked up, ok?" He sat down heavily on Hercules bed and put his head in his hands. "And Washington sent me home and all I can think about is that they're out there dying in the trenches and I'm stuck back here in New York because I'm such a fucking idiot. So I need to do something. I don't care what. But I can't just live it up at home knowing what they're all going through." 

Hercules folded his arms. "I can't have you working for me feeling guilty. I don't need a martyr. You could blow our whole operation open with one stupid move." Hamilton looked up. "Then punish me! I know I need it, God, I wish the General had just beat the shit out of me instead of sending me home. But punish me, and then I won't feel so guilty and I can work for you safely!" Hercules considered him. "If I do this, then it sets a precedent. Any time you fuck up from now on, I punish you the same way. 

Hamilton looked Hercules in the eye. "That's fine. Like I said, I need it. Shit, we all need a little discipline in our lives." He smiled a bit sheepishly. "I never really had that before. You know, I've always only been accountable to me. Now I have to be accountable to others, and it's fucking hard. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing." Hercules gave him a little half hug. "Don't worry bro. I gotchu. In loco parentis, right?"

"Right." said Hamilton. He squirmed a bit. "So are we doing this now, or - ?" Hercules grabbed Hamilton by the hips and stood him up. He turned Alex to face him and pulled down his pants before pulling him over his knee. Hamilton squawked a bit indignantly as he was pulled down. "Wait, I thought you were going to beat me!" Hercules laid one heavy hand on Alex's upturned bottom. "I am." He said before bringing his hand down, hard on Alex's behind. Alex jumped a bit in surprise.

"Ahh-I thought you were going to hit me with a belt or something!" Hercules brought his hand down a few more times before answering. "Have you ever even felt a belt before?" Alex squirmed a bit, trying hard not to flinch away from Hercules' hand. "Yeah, a couple of times. On the island. If I fucked up my job for my ma's landlord." Alex flinched as Hercules laid down several strokes in the same spot. 

"Well I do things a bit differently" said Hercules as he grabbed hold of Alex's hip to hold him still as he began spanking rhythmically. Hamilton tried not to flinch and squirm but eventually couldn't help it. After a short time, Hercules stopped and set him back on his feet. Alex looked a bit surprised. "Is that it?" He asked with false bravado. Hercules let out a little chuckle. "Not by half. Stay here a moment." And with that, he walked out of the room. Alex stood there by the bed, half naked, his shirt hanging down over his bottom, his pants at his ankles. He felt awkward standing alone in the middle of the room like that, and he suddenly noticed that it was a bit cold.

A moment later, Hercules returned. In his hand was a large wooden paddle. Alex paled on seeing it. "Oh no - " he started to say as Hercules returned to his seat on the bed and dragged Hamilton back down across his lap. This time he put Alex only over his left leg and used his right to pin Alex's legs down. Alex squirmed, testing his ability to move. Hercules put one broad hand down on his back and then brought the paddle down hard. Alex tensed briefly as the pain sunk in, then shuddered. This hurt. A lot. Way more than just Hercules' hand, and that had been pretty bad. Not as bad as the belt, but still. 

Alex tried to sink into it, to submit to the pain he knew he deserved, but his body wouldn't let him. He fought and twisted and kicked as he tried to get away but Hercules held him tight. Hamilton counted the strokes to himself. At 20, he started to cry, and by 30 he was physically exhausted and just laying there taking the punishment. At 50, Hercules pulled him up off his knee and over onto the bed, where he lay down next to him, spooning him. Alex cried, shuddering, gasping tears as he let out the poison guilt and anger inside of him. Eventually, he calmed down a bit, enough to notice Hercules a warm weight around him. He turned around so he was facing him.

"Thank you." Alex sniffed. He leaned forward a bit and gave Hercules a little kiss on the lips. Hercules smiled. "No problem, my little spitfire." Alex blushed. Hercules reached up and stroked a gentle hand through his hair. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll talk about your duties here in the shop." Alex looked up. "Really?" he asked. Hercules nodded. "Congratulations. You just became a tailor's apprentice."


End file.
